


Sink It Down

by orphan_account



Series: 30-Days Drabbles [3]
Category: Being Human (UK), Being Human (UK) - RPF, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Alpha Aidan, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, An exercise in smut, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega Russell, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein agreeing to meet Aidan's newest good friend, Dean, might prove to be too much for Russell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink It Down

Dean had his face mere inches away from Russell's crotch, seemingly content on just inhaling the musky scent of his quivering hole, already leaking copious amount of lubrication. Large hands were on his cheeks, kneading them and parting them open for better view. Russell's been damp all day, though he chalked it up to being in the proximity of two virile alphas, his body humming in want, readying itself to be breached, to be knotted, to bred.

Aidan was still sitting behind him, and Russell knew he still had a hungry smirk in his face as he looked at the Omega sprawled in his lap while the other Alpha continued to bask in the heady scent of Russell.

Russell wasn't sure how it was that he ended up in his friend's couch, being kissed to within an inch of his life by said friend while an Alpha he just met pawed at his body and stripped him with great efficiency. Meeting Aidan's new best friend ("I think we're separated at birth!" Aidan laughed once) was supposed to be uncomplicated. Russell was just finishing up his rehearsal for the day when Aidan brought the man he'd insisted Russell meet to the Young Vic. 

Russell had seen the goofy mobile phone pictures, knew that Dean was far from bad looking, but it failed to ready him for the onslaught of virile Alpha scent in his nostril, making him heady, accompanied by easy smiles and bright eyes. His hand was firm as it shook Russell's.

"So _you're_ the Russell Aidan can't shut up about," he said in his thick Kiwi accent. Russell can feel his eyes traveling the length of his body and forced down a blush.

"I guess _you're_ the Dean Aidan can't shut up about," he quipped back. Dean's eyes glinted at that, and Russell felt a bit weak in the knees. 

Still with eyes on Russell, Dean leaned towards Aidan, mock-whispering, "You're right, this is worth the jet lag," 

Aidan's smirked matched Dean's at that, and he too let his gaze travel leisurely on Russell's body. "Of course I'm right." He all but purred.

The blush came back onto his face with a vengeance, aided by the near-mortifying realization as he felt hotness in his belly and the beginning of wetness in his behind. 

And here he thought he'd gotten over his silly crush on Aidan, the ridiculous way his body wanted him. But to add Dean to that? Russell sneaked a careful glance towards the two Alphas, making sure they hadn't smell his aroused scent. Perhaps his scent is faint enough that they won't smell him. So long as he kept a safe distance, they won't noticed, surely.

A few hours after their meeting, and such precautions were no longer needed, of course, as Dean's face inched closer to his hole and Russell suddenly felt his tongue circling his hole, lapping on the sloppy wetness there, and Russell bucked his hips into the man's face. Aidan's hands held his hips down. "Steady, boy," he said as he gently bit his earlobe. Russell made a high keening noise as Dean's tongue breached him, alternating between stabs and swipes, driving him mad from the sheer pleasure and _notdamnnearnenough_ -ness of it. 

He could feel his hungry hole wanting to sucked Dean's tongue in, it's not nearly enough, he needed more, he needed-

"Shhh, we've got you, love," Aidan's voice in his ear again, hands now playing with his swollen nipples, red and stiff with arousal. "We'll take good care of you," 

Another moan that Russell would be embarrassed about left his lips again as one of Aidan's hand left his chest and gripped his cock, thumb splaying the pre-cum he's already leaking all over his angry-looking erection. At the same time, Dean introduced two thick fingers entering Russell's slick hole without preamble, and Russell keened again.

So good. Not nearly enough.

"Fuck" he gasped. "Please, I need--"

"What is it, love, what do you need?" Aidan asked, his hand stopping his ministration. Dean raised his face from between Russell's thighs to look at him, pre-cum streaking down his jawline. Losing the maddening sensations now, Russell wanted to cry.

"Cock." He managed to gasped out. His chest felt too tight. "I need either of your cocks. I need a knot, please, I'm so--"

"Well, since you've asked so nicely," Dean grinned. "He begs so prettily, doesn't he?" he said at Aidan, and they both shared hungry smirks again.

"The prettiest." Aidan agreed, and Russell could feel his face heating up, as if he could blush harder than he already is. "You want our knots, Russell? You want to be knotted, get filled with so much cum you'll feel bloated? You'd look so good like that, you know. Stomach swelling from seed and pups," Aidan's fingers were gently stroking his face, even though his words made Russell's eyes glazed over and his stomach tightened in want. 

"Don't worry, pretty Omega, I'll knot you nice and full." Dean positively purred, and Russell could only see a glimpsed of his huge erection positioned before his hole--enough to make his mouth water--before Dean entered him in one smooth thrust. They both moaned long at the sensation. Russell felt like the tightness constricting his chest dissipated readily as his body was breached. It's fine, now. He's got an Alpha that would take care of him now.

Well. Make that two Alphas. After a few thrusts of Dean's delicious cock in Russell's hungry hole, Aidan coaxed his body to move, positioning him so his torso's twisted towards Aidan's body, glistening with sweat and Alpha scent and Russell was suddenly reminded of months of wanting, months of fingering himself hoping it'll sate his hunger for the Alpha, convinced that Aidan won't want him that way. 

Dean's cock left his hole entirely and Russell moaned in distress, snapping his eyes towards the Alpha, wondering if he'd displeased the man. Dean tenderly grasped his hips, his eyes reassuring, as he too coaxed Russell to move, to flip his body and rest on all fours on the couch. Realizing what the Alphas want now, Russell readily obliged, presenting his leaking hole to Dean while his face was now level with Aidan's crotch. 

Russell's mouth was already watering as Aidan freed his erection from his jeans, and the Omega hungrily dove in to inhale his heady scent. Aidan was so hard, his erection angry-looking and proud against his stomach, and Rusell wanted nothing but to taste him. His eyes found Aidan's, pleading.

"Please, can I-" he asked. "I'll make it so good,"

Aidan smiled and guided his head towards his erection. "Sure, love,"

Readily, Russell dove forward and licked broad stripes onto Aidan's cock, tasting slightly bitter Alpha taste and something undeniably Aidan. He happily run his tongue down the sacks, up to the crown, stabbing at the slit and feeling Aidan's hips bucked. Smiling at the reaction he got, Russell started putting the length of the shaft into his mouth. He could feel fingers on his arse, parting him open, and Dean's cock entered him again, making him blissfully full again. Russell moaned around Aidan's cock.

"So pretty like this, love." Aidan cooed, his fingers on Russell's close-cropped hair. "Full of cocks on both ends. You love it like this, don't you?"

Russell tried his best to nod. 

"Gonna let us switch around later, love? Let me ram myself to the hilt in your sloppy hole while Dean fucked your face, hm?" Russell nodded eagerly again. "Or maybe we'll take time playing with your hole next-- no cocks, no knots, just fingers and tongue, and make you come like that, huh? How's that sound?" Russell's eyes widened at that, slightly alarmed. "Don't worry love, when you've come so much and you're out of it from pleasure, we'll fuck you open all over again."

Fire blared in Russell's loins at that, the Omega in him happy at the prospect of so much cum, of much knotting, of higher prospect to breed. His hole tightened at Aidan's words, and Dean moaned hard at the sensation. He lifted one of Russell's leg off the couch and slammed in with the new angle, and Russell screamed from the feel of him hitting that spot inside of him, muffled though his mouth was with Aidan's cock. 

Aidan settled his hands on his nape, halting Russell's movement. "Don't move," he said, then proceeded to fuck his cock down Russell's welcoming throat, setting his own pace. Behind him, Dean was hitting that sweet spot over and over again, and Russell's sure he was going to pass out from the sensory overload. 

He still hasn't got the knot. He needs it. He-

As if sensing Russell's needs, Dean slammed home, buried himself deep until his balls were touching Russell's and then Russell could feel the steady pressure as Dean's knot grew, bigger and bigger, filling him up, sealing him in place. Russell could feel Dean coming inside him with a guttural groan, feeling the rush of seed filling him up over and over again, and it was too much. Russell could feel himself started shuddering from the fullness in his belly before he ejaculated all over his stomach and the couch. Aidan groaned at the sight of it before pulling out of Russell's mouth at the last minute and coming on his face, catching Russell's mouth and jaw. Russell leaned his face forward to catch more of the stream coming out of Aidan's cock and swallowed as much as he can. 

Completely spent now, his arms and legs gave in and he collapsed onto the couch, dragging Dean's sated body with him. Dean chuckled before angling his body so he wasn't resting his whole weight on Russell, his fingers gentle on Russell's face. Russell trained sleepy eyes on him.

"I thought we're not done yet?"

Dean's grin was an openly happy one as he stroked Russell's head. "You probably should rest,"

"He's right. We'll play again after you get some rest, love," Russell could feel Aidan's warm lips on his temple, and vaguely remembered Dean gathering him into his arms and carrying him to Aidan's bed. 

Surrounded by Aidan's scent, with his arms tangled with Dean's and Aidan spooning him from behind, Russell slept. 

 

-

Let everything happen to you: beauty and terror.  
Just keep going. No feeling is final.  
Don’t let yourself lose me.  
\- **Rainer Maria Rilke - Let Everything Happen**  


**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed that I haven't been writing much smut lately, with the exception of the mildly creepy and/or fucked-up ones, so this is a way for me to practice the craft again, so to speak. Heh. Written for the 30-Day Drabble Challenge for the prompt above.


End file.
